Starry Sky
by Ambivalencia
Summary: That day where the milky way's billion stars gathered around the pale darkened sky, ready to shower themselves down to the Earth. The two youkai were sitting next to each other, stargazing as they started to have a little private chat.


A little girl with black silken hair was walking haughtily along the school's crowded corridor. The sunlight was setting through the tiles windows, leaving a very orangish shadows all around the corridor. It was pretty.

That girl was walking to a class and opened the wooden sliding door. She then smiled before she shouted, "Rikuo-sama!" Apparently she was visiting her master's class. She needed to escort him home without Aotabou, one of giants youkai in their clan. Aotabou usually escort them as well, but he had some works to do back in the household.

Frankly said, this is very routine of her every single weekdays. It has been for quite a long time since Tsurara and her other comrade–Aotabou escorted Rikuo to his school–and they might as well stayed and learnt something from the human world.

"Ah, Tsurara," he finally muttered and looked at the ice youkai. He talked to a brunette girl in front of him few minutes ago. Tsurara knew exactly who this person was. That ice lady currently frowned and thought, 'Ienaga Kana.'

Certainly, Kana is a childhood friend of Rikuo. Whom she knew quite well that the day Rikuo was seemingly attracted to her. Even though he didn't say a thing about it. But she knew very well that Kana had some likeness to Rikuo–in his youkai form. And oddly, that always make the certain lady in ice is boiling in anger. Her heart beat seems to be in faster pace and her emotion always wildering to make her even more mad.

"Okay then, bye Kana-chan," Rikuo said his goodbye to his friend as he waved his right hand. Kana was practically did the same as well.

Tsurara was deep in her thought. She was frowning and didn't pay attention to Rikuo who was waving his hands on her face, currently wanting to attract her attention.

"Oi, Tsurara! Don't space up!"

"Ah! Sorry Rikuo-sama!"

"No problem. Shall we go home now?"

That little girl nodded as she got out from the classroom with her master. She walked slowly behind him. Awkwardness enveloping between them.

So suddenly, someone tapped on Tsurara's shoulder. She instantly jerked up and turned around. She found a couple of girls behind her. One of them who was patting her shoulder was practically her classmate, someone with the name of Koyuki. The pigtail girl smiled warmly with her other friends, and then she said, "Tsurara-chan! Sorry we halted your way, but we have to tell you something!"

"Eh? What is it?" she asked.

"There will be a stargazing tonight in my house, do you want to come? Most of the girls in the class are coming along as well!"

Stargazing?

"There will be a stargazing in your house?"

"Yep! My father said that tonight the stars are going to gather around our region. And there will be star showers too! It's very rare for us to see it since many these years. So, do you wanna come?"

Tsurara actually interested in the offer. But she couldn't decide it alone because she still need to take care of her works back in the household tonight.

"I think I have to–"

"Tsurara? Come on," Rikuo turned around from a quite far distance from she was now. He waved his hands and Tsurara needed to turn down the offer instantly, "Sorry Koyuki-chan! I think I have to turn down your offer," she said sadly, as she bowed down her head continuously as the sign of apologize.

"Ah, it's okay, Tsurara-chan! Go along now!" she said as she turned around and walked away with her friends.

As for Tsurara, she was rushing to Rikuo's side and walked beside him. She was still thinking about the offer, she wondered, would the stars humbly gathered around their household?

* * *

><p>The sun set and the world was enveloped by the dark clouds. A very beautiful gradient indeed in the sky. As for Tsurara, she was in her white furisode, with her zig zag motives scarf that was covering her smooth, porcelain neck.<p>

She was helping Wakana and Kejourou back in the kitchen. There would be a quite big feat with the Nura Clan's youkai all over the place. Tsurara too, who was Rikuo's attendant and one of the higher officer would be there to participate. But she needed to help Wakana since there would be no one who would help the poor woman.

"Wakana-sama! Let me cut the carrots. The water is boiling," she said.

The brunette was walking hastily to Tsurara's side and did her works. As for Tsurara, she was doing her parts as well.

Half an hour had passed, and there were so many youkai arrived in the house's front. They were ready to have a feat together with their commander. There were youkai with devilish wings, ones with their one eyes, and another oddly features that Tsurara would never afraid of.

After all, fears is what matters the most for youkai-s. Low or higher youkai, they would always follow a leader with devastating fear reside within. And they followed Nura clan so obediently. Which means, Nura clan had very powerful fears gathered indeed. And the strongest fear was owned by both Nurarihyon and his only grandson, the third Nura head–Rikuo Nura.

"Yuki Onna! The meeting will be held very shortly!" a man with straw hats on his dark long hair shouted to Tsurara who was staring blankly at the sky.

"Coming Kurotabou!" she said.

She walked to the other side of the house and entered a very tensed room. A big one, indeed. It was used whenever Nura clan had meetings. In the big room, reside Nurarihyon beside of Rikuo–who was, actually the current Nura clan's commander. He is the man named as Rikuo. He was in his devastating youkai form, with his silver likely cotton hair, the sharp bloody eyes of him, and that specific smirk lies in his face. He was, the mighty Rikuo of Nura.

The higher officers were gathered and whispered around their allies. As for Tsurara, she was standing faithfully beside of Rikuo. After all, she was his attendant. One of Rikuo's private bodyguard. She was focused on scanning the room. She was checking whether the officers were absent or not. But thankfully, every one of them had their face in the room.

"Let us start this feat!" Rikuo shouted as he offered his sake in front of the other youkai. Soon enough, the youkai were cherished and shouting their confidence in front of that mighty youkai.

The youkai were starting to get cherished and one of them who was loyal to Rikuo–that wind youkai, Zen was shouting something before he sipped his sake and got quite drunk for a bit.

"Oi, Rikuo! When will you get yourself a wife?" he pouted. Somehow, Rikuo's eyes were getting bigger in shock after he heard that wind youkai's pouting.

The other youkai beside of Zen, were shouting the same question as well. And Aotabou–that giant youkai was practically shouting the same thing, "Yes! Rikuo-sama, of course you have at least a candidate in your mind, right?"

"You guys are out of your mind," Rikuo stuttered as he took another sip of his sake. Tsurara was hearing the loudly conversation carefully as she poured down the sake on Rikuo's glass.

"Don't lie! Ehehe, I heard that you like these human girls? What was their names ... AH! That Kana and that Yura!" shouted Aotabou. He was drunk, actually.

"Oh! That brownish hair girl? Goodness Rikuo, you have some interesting taste, aren't you!" shouted Zen.

Tsurara who was actually a bit down and her blood stream seemed to run faster than ever, was trying to not look frowned. Especially, this was a big feat. And someone such as Tsurara needed to keep smiles for everyone.

That icy lady disliked the idea of both Kana and Yura truthfully. Three of them are like rivals who are very much annoyed each others. Tsurara seemed to dislike both of them, most especially Kana. She did not please to hear her name in the household–this night.

"How about that lady in ice? She seemed to be veryyy close to Rikuo-sama," whispered a tiny youkai to Zen. Their conversation remained hidden from Rikuo and Tsurara.

"You mean Tsurara?" shouted Zen.

"E-eh? What about me?" muttered Tsurara as she stared at Zen confused. Her cheek became a bit red.

"... You guys are out of your mind," said Rikuo. The old Nurarihyon just chuckled seeing Rikuo was a bit panicked and flustered when his army were talking about his love story.

Rikuo stood up slowly and left the room. The room was suddenly quiet, but few seconds afterward, the room was very much crowded discussing about Rikuo's future wife. After all, they needed to plan on Rikuo's bloodline for the next commander in charge.

Tsurara who was still flustered finally realised that Rikuo has left the room. She was suddenly felt worried and panicked, and so she decided to hastily coming after him outside of the room.

And the old Nurarihyon was chuckling lightly, "Rihan, you could see that your child is slowly growing into a real man–a real youkai,"

* * *

><p>The moon was illuminating the backyard so beautifully. The Sakura tree that reside in the backyard with a small pond beside of it was starting to show its beauty after the moonlight was in its way to the fallen petals of the tree.<p>

Tsurara was walking hastily to the backyard. She felt that her master was in his usual place. The very calming place she had known, the backyard of this Nura's household. That ice lady was gasping tiredly and glanced around the backyard full of the fallen petals of Sakura tree. And her guess was definitely right, her master was there. Sitting in front of the shoji door and enjoying his sake alone.

"So you are in here," she said while she was standing alone behind his back, "Rikuo-sama, you better back, after all, the youkai are here to see you..."

She heard him snickered and sipping another round of his sake. He turned his face to Tsurara, and he smiled wickedly like he usually do to her, "Join me."

Tsurara sighed, walked and decided to accept his offer solemnly, sitting beside him and then glanced him who was looking the sky high, wondering something that she might know.

"The stars are so many today," he suddenly murmured, "It's very hard to see this panorama frequently."

"Mm, it's very rare indeed," she looked at the sky with him, "I heard there will be star showers too!" she energetically said.

"Oh, really?" he sipped another round of his sake.

"Yup! That means, there will be many fallen stars to get our wish to be granted!" she explained, "And it reminded me to this household as well..."

Rikuo turned around and saw her face. Looked so flustered and not in ease, "So what do you think, Tsurara?"

"I think of those small stars are those who followed you, Rikuo-sama," she pointed her fingers to a group of small sparkling stars in the sky, "And that one," she then pointed the biggest star, "Is you, Rikuo-sama. You led us as the biggest star."

Rikuo looked seriously on the big star. It was sparkling in moonlight beam, only to add Tsurara's warm smile even warmer.

"Hey Tsurara," he asked, looked down to the ground, "What do you think of me?"

A sudden question in a sudden time. Tsurara is not prepared, "W-what? Why do you ask that, Rikuo-sama?"

"Just tell me the answer."

Tsurara blinked numerous times, and then she proceed to glance at the stars once more, "You are a very charismatic leader, just like both of your father and Nurarihyon-sama. You've grown into a fine half youkai. I admire you for your great strength, and adore you from all of my heart's content. Your fear is all that I need to live. Your power is getting stronger too." she explained.

He nodded and Tsurara asked him back, "Now to return the favour, what do you think of me, Rikuo-sama?" she asked with enthusiast, and then she irked and said, "A-ah, you don't need to answer that Rikuo-sama, I'm being too hype today, I'm very sor–"

"You are a fine attendant. A reliable minion, and my Yuki Onna of Nura Household. You had this strength you always give to me when I use matoi with you."

Tsurara's face began to redden and looked away from him. She just got a good compliments from her admirable figure. But suddenly.

"Rikuo-sama! Look! Th-there is a falling star! No, there are two!" she shouted.

Rikuo nodded and saw the sky once more while he sipped the last round of his sake.

"Make a wish!" she suddenly said before she closed her eyes and made her prayer.

Rikuo smiled, he looked at her and smirked. He had already made his wish. He close the distance between them and then,

He kissed her. So soft yet so full of desirable tensions. Tsurara was surprised. She was in the middle of her wish, and suddenly a very soft 'something' had touched her lips. She didn't try to open her eyes, she didn't knew who kissed her, but she believed that it was his.

Her face was as red as a beet, and then she opened her eyes to see no one beside her. She smiled, and then she glanced at the sky once more to say it loudly her wish.

"I wish I could be a better attendant to Rikuo-sama," she muttered, "And to have a better relationship with him."

She stood up from her place, and then she walked away, muttering, "I wondered what Rikuo-sama wished ... And," she touched her lips, "Did he really kiss me?"

The question remained unknown. Rikuo who was already sat on the pillow near his grandfather's place was smiling wickedly, leaving the older youkai to ask him what had happened.

"What happened?" he asked while he sipped his sake.

The man with silver hair smirked and said, "Nothing. I'm just wishing something."

I wished for her, I wished to be a better leader.

* * *

><p>AN: My tribute fanfiction for this pairing! I left the fandom for such a long time and I'm glad to see there are now much more fanfictions than there were before. Anyway, I wrote this fanfiction in exchange of my lackness in Tsurara's diary.

Thank you for reading!

_Prophetor left the timeline and slept._


End file.
